doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mystery of Goodie Land
The Mystery of Goodie Land is an episode from the Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot In the beginning of the episode, Nobita went shouting loudly when he was to expect that there were goodies on their cabinet, his mom thought he ate it all up and suddenly, the phone rang. Now Nobita has thought it was Doraemon who has ate them. Then Doraemon ran to Nobita, he thought that Nobita ate all of his Dorayaki, but he denied. Doraemon shooted him a dirty look. His mom called that Shizuka was calling him, it all started with a greeting. While Nobita and Doraemon was walking through the street, Nobita was looking forward to the Chocolate cake that Shizuka said to him on the phone, then Gian and Suneo suddenly heard it and went with them to Shizuka's house. In her house, the four were waiting for the cake, and Doraemon was asking Gian and Suneo if they all lost their goodies too, Gian said that the manjuu he was hoping to eat was taken, then Suneo said the same thing that all of their sweets are completely disappeared, then the oven rang, Shizuka opened the oven then smoke suddenly came out, looking at the cake, confused. Then Shizuka apologized for the wait, then Nobita leaped with joy, raising his hands, Shizuka showed them the cake, making Nobita surprised, a chocolate cake and the cake suddenly floated and fly away through a second world, then they were trying to get the cake. Then the 5 were falling of a sudden, then the cake was removed from its bowl itself, going to a tower. Nobita looked below and he thought they are going to crash, Doraemon was throwing out multiple gadgets out from his pocket to save themselves, they all crashed into a mud, Nobita thought he was drowning, Shizuka told him it's shallow, then Nobita accidentally rubbed his mouth with his cloth covered in mud, got confused, smelled and tasted it, he shouted it was chocolate, then Nobita wondered that it was a land of Goodies, Gian heard and he also licked it as well, Gian was surprised, but Suneo didn't believe in it, then Nobita went to flower and smelled, and ate it, the flower was a cookie. Then the gang found a ginger house and made a bite on the house which is also made from sweets, then they came in, a speaker spoke, then Suneo couldn't believe his ears, proving that Nobita is right about the land of Goodies. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Tamako Nobi Gadgets used *Take-copter *Air Cannon *Mini Black Hole *Time Machine Trivia * Despite being in an outdoor setting, none of the main characters wear their shoes in Goodie Land. Nobita, Shizuka, Gian and Suneo are all seen wearing their socks. This may be due to the fact that they were in a house before being sent to this location. * The episode was supposedly going to be dubbed by Bang Zoom Entertainment and TV Asahi Corporation for airing in the United States, under the name "Adventures in Candy Land". This was a 30-minute special, and supposedly the second-to-last episode of the 2nd season of the show, scheduled to air on the 28th of August, 2015. However, it is rumored that the Disney-ABC Television Group (who was responsible for airing the show in the US via the Disney XD cable network) criticized the episode's plot concerned that it would encourage children "to overindulge in sweets". The special was promptly cancelled, and two replacement episodes, "Noby! Noby! He's Our Man", and "Gone with the Sneeze", were dubbed and placed in the special's timeslot. In a livestream on September 25, 2017 by YouTube channel CLW Entertainment, Kaiji Tang, the US voice of Gian, guest-starred, and when asked about this episode, stated that nobody had recorded for the episode and that Disney likely pulled it before dubbing started (episodes needed their approval).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GxUqqmMoAu0Note: Segment regarding the episode starts at 11:16. Gallery vi:Mê cung vương quốc điểm tâm Category:Episodes Category:2005 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Doraemon Category:Episodes centered around Nobita Category:Episodes centered around Shizuka Category:Episodes centered around Gian Category:Episodes centered around Suneo